gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic (szerb nyelven: Нико Белић), egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, főhős a 4-ik részben és szintén szerepel a The Lost and Damnedben és a The Ballad of Gay Tony-ban. Niko Jugoszláviában nőtt fel (a mai Szerbia területén), ahol a délszláv háborúban harcolt. Később a szervezett bűnözésben a szindikátusokban dolgozott Liberty Cityben. A jugoszláv háborúk vége óta Niko fő célja az volt, hogy megtalálja és megölje: Florian Cravicet, és Darko Brevicet (az egyikük elárulta őt a háború idején). Niko unokatestvére Roman Bellic, akinek a nagynénje Milica Bellic, és Roman felesége Mallorie Bardas lesz. Háttér Korai élete és a családja Niko Kelet-Európában született, a Balkánhoz közel. Apja visszaeső alkoholista volt. Édesanyja Milica Bellic, boldogtalan volt, hogy fia ilyen kemény helyen kénytelen felnőni. Egy beszélgetés során Patrick McRearyvel, kiderül, hogy Nikónak volt még egy bátyja, aki meghalt a boszniai háborúban. Dwayne Forgéval való beszélgetéskor kiderül, hogy Niko olyan helyen nőtt fel ahol nem volt áram. Kate McReary szerint Roman azért ment az Egyesült Államokba, mert az anyját megerőszakolták majd megölték. Ő tudta, Roman édesanyjának, a halálának az igazi okát is, ám Roman mindig is azt mondta, hogy egy égő házban lelte a halálát. Niko az egyetlen olyan főszereplő, aki közvetlenül Európából származik, bár Tommy Vercetti és Toni Cipriani is rendelkezett európai gyökerekkel. A Boszniai Háborúk Nikónak fel kellett nőnie a zord környezethez a jugoszláv háborúk alatt, egy tizenéves katona volt (a délszláv háborúk 1991 és 1995 között zajlottak vagyis Niko 13-17 éves volt ez idő alatt). Niko említést tesz arról, hogy elárulta valaki "10 évvel ezelőtt", vagyis 1997-ben vagy 1998-ban, (bár állítása szerint Florian volt, de az "12 vagy 13 évvel ezelőtt"). Ő szolgált helikopter pilótaként, és lövészként a háború alatt. A háború alatt Niko egyaránt szemtanúja volt számos atrocitásnak, a saját cinikus prespektiv élete alatt még egy bizonyos fokú sajnálattal is szembesült (depressziója és az érzelmi válás miatt). Végül Niko 15 fős egységét (többségük barátok azonos szülővárosúak, mint ő), is megtámadták az ellenséges erők, de Darko Brevic és Florian Cravic és persze Niko túlélték a támadást. Niko arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Florian és Darko elárulták az osztagot, és, megfogadta, hogy feltárja az igazságot. A bosszú vezeti útján, amíg folytathatja a megszokott életét. A háború utáni élet Niko nehezen, de talált állandó munkát a háború után. Niko kuzinja, Roman, már elköltözött Amerikába, hogy új életet kezdjen Liberty Cityben amíg Niko a következő évtizedet az Európa bűnös alvilágában dolgozva töltötte amíg le nem csukták. Miután kiszabadult a börtönből elkezdett dolgozni Ray Bulgarinnak, amikor egy hajó elsülyedt ami szerepet játszott egy műveletben Adria tengeren, amivel elmentek Olaszágba, Niko biztonságos helyre úszott, de minden és mindenki más elveszett. Bulgarin úgy vélte, hogy Niko volt az aki szándékosan elsüllyeztette a hajót és ellopta a pénzt, a gengszter hatóköre túl nagy volt Európában, úgyhogy Niko csatlakozott a kereskedelmi flottához, hogy elmeneküljön Bulgarin elől. Niko visszaemlékszik arra, hogy a házuk leégett Európában és csak egy üveg Vodka maradt meg, ezt a beszélgetést a Roman Sorrowban hallható. GTA IV eseményei Niko a Platypus nevű teherhajón töltött két hónapot ami végül becsempészte őt Liberty Citybe Niko a játék alatt azt mondja, hogy azért költözött Liberty Citybe, mert új életet akart kezdeni úgy, hogy az Amerikai álmot éli, de amikor megérkezik Liberty Citybe, neki nincs semmije Romant kivéve. Niko és Hossan útja szétválik,hogy találkozzon unokatestvérével és, hogy megtalálja Florian Cravicet, aki Liberty Citybe költözött a háború után. Roman nagy sikerével kérkedett Liberty Cityben, de kiderült, hogy igazából vagyona alig van, egy kevés keresetet hozó taxicége van, és egy csótánylak otthona van. Szerencsejáték-függősége miatt nagy adósságai vannak. Niko segít Roman taxiüzletésben és megvédi őt az uzsorásoktól, akik zaklatják őt. 'Broker' Mikor Roman felhívja Nikót hogy jöjjön a taxi cégéhez akkor ismerkedik meg Roman barátnőjével Mallorie Bardassal és Vladimir "Vlad" Glebovval. Később Dardan Petrela és Bledar Morina betörtek Roman taxi cégébe. Bledar földhöz vágta Roman számítógépét és Dardan elakarta vágni a torkát de Niko pont akkor jött meg és Dardannak akkor törte el a kezét,Bledar meg elmeneküld Dardannal. Nem sokkal később Roman megkérte Nikót hogy menjen Mallorieért és vigye el oda ahova akarja. Ekkor ismerkedik meg Niko Michellel akivel Niko randizni fog. Nem sokkal később Roman felhívja Nikót hogy az albánok foglyul ejtették. Niko megmenti Romant és megöli Bledart meg Kalemnt,de később jelenik meg Dardan akit Niko üldöz,de Dardan megáll az egyik épületnél és késsel várja Nikót de Niko megöli. Később Vlad meghallotta hogy megölt az albán maffiából 3 embert így Vlad azt a feltételt ajánlotta hogy ha segít neki akkor Romannak nem kell fizetni. Ekkor ismerkedett meg Niko Little Jacobbal. Little Jacob ad Nikónak 1-2 feladatot amit teljesíteni fog.Nem sokkal később Vlad megkérte Nikót hogy most segítsen neki.Niko elvégezte a feladatait és Romannak már nem kell fizetni. Niko elment a taxi állomásra és látja hogy Roman szomorú mert Vlad sokat udvarol Mallorienek és fél Roman hogy Mallorie elhagyja Romant,ezért Niko elmegy Vladhoz és megöli őt.Ezután Roman nagyon megijedt mert tudta hogy Vladnak van egy nagy embere akit Mikhail Faustinnek hívnak és megölik őket,ezért Roman elbújt a Perestroika klub közelében lévő kukában,és amikor Niko odamegy valaki leüti Nikót egy AK-47-el és Niko arra kel fel hogy valahol egy pincében van Romannal,és ekkor jelenik meg Mikhail Faustin Dimitri Rascalovval. Romant hasba lövik mert sikítozott de szerencsére túléli. Mikhail Faustin mondta Nikónak hogy ha megtalálja azt az embert aki ellopta a TV-et akkor elengedi Romant. Niko szó nélkül elment mert neki Roman nagyon fontos. Niko megtalálta az embert és elvitte egy garázsba a TV-e és Faustin elengedte Romant. Faustin látta hogy Niko sokat segíthetne neki ezért adott neki még pár munkát, Niko ezeket a feladatokat is teljesítette így nem kellett többet dolgoznia Mikhail Faustinnak.Roman küldött egy üzenetet hogy itt várlak téged a taxi állomáson Brucieval. Nikónak gőze sem volt hogy ki Brucie de amint elment Romanhoz látta hogy egy hülye állat.Valójában Roman megkérdte Nikót hogy legyen elérhető online is.Később megkérte Roman Nikót hogy dolgozzon Brucienak is mert ő jól fizet. Niko odament Bruciehoz és segíett neki megölni Lyle Rivast aki ki akart cseszni Brucieval. Amint megölte Niko Lyle Rivast Brucie azután arra kérte hogy lopja el Lyle Rivas autóját de erre Lyle Rivas emberei felfigyelnek és megpróbálják megölni Nikót de nem sikerült nekik.Ezután Brucie arra kéri hogy hívja randira egy French Tom nevű embert mert ő is ki akar Brucieval cseszni. Niko a www.Lovemeet.com oldalon megtalálja French Tomot és randira hívja.Pár nappal később French Tom elfogadja a randit és azt szeretné ha a 69-ik utca éttermében találkoznának. Niko elment az étterembe és megölte French Tomot.Ezután már csak Brucie és Niko versenyezni mennek de a Banshee Brucie garázsában még nincs megjavítva ezért Stevietől kölcsön kérte a Cometét és Niko megnyerte a versenyt.Nikónak már nem kellett dolgoznia Brucienak. Később Niko kap egy üzenetet Dimitri Rascalovtól hogy találkozzanak Firefly Islanden. Dimitri valójában arra kérte hogy ölje meg Faustint mert azt mondja Nikónak hogy Fausin egy idegbeeg állat és nem szeretném ha megölne még több embert.Faustin a Perestroika klubban található és Niko megöli őt. Dimitrivel megbeszélték hogy a pénzt átadja egy raktárban ami Mohanetben azaz Broker belvárosában található. Little Jacob érezte hogy ez egy csapda ezért Nikóval találkozott a raktáron kívül. Niko bement a raktárban és Dimitri becsapta Nikót mert akkor szövetkezett Ray Bulgarinnal. Amint Niko és Jacob megmenekültek az oroszok elől a "Roman Sorrow" küldetésben Niko elmegy Romanhoz a Hopper utcába EIC-be. Niko elmesélt mindent és vissza akarnak menni az apartmanba de az oroszok az apartmant és a taxi céget felrobbantották így Niko és Roman elköltöztek Bohanba 'Bohan, Algonquin' Amint Niko és Roman elköltözött Bohanba Mallorie felhívta Nikót hogy jöjjön Dél Bohanban.Mallorie bemutatja Nikót Manny Escuelának akinek az élet célja hogy rendet tegyen Bohanban. Niko segít neki megtisztítani az utcákat.Nem sokkal később Mallorie bemutatja Nikót Elizabetta Torresnek aki a legnagyobb drog díller Bohanban. Elizabetta Torres megkéri Nikót hogy segítsen lebonyolítani egy üzletet Patrick "Packie" McRearyvel. Amint Niko és Packie kimegy Packie azt kéri hogy figyelje az egyik háztetőről egy távcsöves fegyverrel az üzletet.Az üzleten hamar egy tűzpárbaj keletkezik de Niko megöli a dílereket.Ezután Elizabetta Torres megkéri Nikót hogy bonyolítsanak le egy üzletet Johnnyval meg Playbox X-el de az üzlet egy LCPD (Liberty City Police Department) csapda és a heroinokat akarják elvenni de Nikóék megszöknek a rendőrök elől.Ezután Manny Escuela megkéri Nikót hogy üldözz egy vonatot Algonquin hídtól Schottlerig. Niko ott megöli azokat akiket Manny kért.Ezután Elizabetta Torres és Little Jacob veszekszik hogy ellopták a kokaint ezért megkéri Elizabetta hogy szerezzük vissza a kokaint.Amint vissza szereznék a NOOSE katonák és a rendőrség köröz minket de mi lerázzuk a körözést és találkozunk Little Jacobbal Dél Bohanban ahol megjelenik Michelle aki elmondja hogy valójában Karennek hívnak és az a feladata hogy figyelje Nikót, Michelle elveszi Nikótól a kokaint.Ezután Elizabetta Torres felhív minket hogy sürgősen menjünk a házába.Niko gyorsan odaért és Elizabetta Torres parázott hogy a rendőrök itt vannak és ekkor bejön Manny aki felveszi hogy Elizabetta a legnagyobb drog díller,ekkor meglátja Nikót és elcsodálkozott,de abban a pillanatban lelövi Elizabetta Mannyt és a kamerás embert.Elizabetta arra kér hogy van egy orvos és vigye el oda Mannyéket de ők legyenek a csomagtartóban, mert nehogy a rendőrök észrevegyék hogy két darab hulla van a kocsiban. Niko teljesítette a feladatát és nem sokkal később Playboy X felhív minket hogy találkozzunk North Hollandban ahol a lényegre térne hogy mit kéne csinálni csak ekkor felbukkan Dwayne Forge és elkezdenek beszélgetni a múltról,de Playboy X azt mondja hogy fontos a dolgunk és mennünk kell.A feladat az hogy meg kell ölni pár embert hogy a helyet megvegye Yusuf Amir. Niko először felmegy egy felhőkarcoló tetejére. Először likvidálnia kell a darun az őröket és utána Niko lemegy megölni a főnököket.Amint Niko végez a feladattal Playboy X felhívja Nit hogy segítsen Dwayne Forgenak. Niko segíeni fog Dwaynek de előbb Playboy X még mondja hogy előbb van még egy feladatom.Playboy X arra kéri Nikót hogy fotózza le a bandatagokat és küldje el képben aztán meg Nikónak meg kell ölni őke.Amint végez Niko elmegy Dwaynehez,Dwayne arra kéri hogy egy embertől lopja el a pénzé aki a Chinatownban található.Amint Niko megszerzi a pénz megkéri Dwaynet hogy találkozzon a Cluckin Bellben.Dwayne következő feladata hogy ölje meg a sztriptíz klubban a főnököket akiket Playboy X fizet.Amint végzett Niko Playboy X egyből felhívja hogy minek tetted és azután azt kéri hogy menjen a luxus apartmanjába.Amint Niko elmegy Playboy X apartmanjába Playboy arra kéri hogy ölje meg Dwaynet. Viszont amint Niko kimegy Dwayne felhívja hogy ölje meg Playboyt.Ha Dwaynet öljük meg akkor Playboy X fizet nekünk 250,000$,de ha Playboyt öljük meg akkor megkapjuk a luxus apartmanját és Dwaynel lehe barátságot kötni.Ezután felhív minket Michelle hogy találkozzunk a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatalban.Amint Niko elmegy a Nemezbiztonsági Hivatalba akkor Michelle elvezeti U.L.Paperhez.U.L.Paper megzsarolta Nikót hogy ha nem segít az Országvédelmében akkor a börtönben fog kiköni. Így hát Nikónak nem volt választása segített az országvédelmében. Niko kapott négy feladatot. A második feladat után Nikót felhívja Mallorie hogy Romant elrabolták. És amint megy Niko küld neki egy üzenetet Dimitri Rascalov hogy elraboltuk Romant és egy képet is küldött amin Roman véresre van verve egy Shotgunnal és a fejére tartják. Niko már olyan mérges volt hogy felhívta Dimitrit és egy fenyegető üzenetet küldött Niko neki .Niko elmegy Lompocba Bohan Industrialba egy menedékhelyen ahol megmenti Romant és az oroszokkal végez ott.Amint visszaérnek a Bohani az apartmanba ott Niko megmondja hogy Roman ne játszon többet szerencsejátékot hanem tartsa meg a pénzt. Roman megfogadta hogy nem fog többet szerencsejátékot játszani és abból a pénzből vett egy új taxi állomást és egy luxus apartmant Middle Park Eastben Algonquinban.Ezután visszamegy Niko U.L.Paperhez és elvégzi a megmaradt munkáit.Ezután Niko kap egy ismeretlen hívást hogy találkozzon egy bizonyos személlyel Castle Driveban.Az a bizonyos személy nem más volt mint Francis McReary. Azt kérte Francis hogy van egy ember aki lopott pénzt és meg kell őt ölni. Ezután Francis arra kért hogy Tom Goldbergnél van az McReary aktái ezért meg kell Tom Goldberget ölni és vissza kell szerezni tőle az aktákat. Először jelentkezni kell egy interjúra és venni kell ruhákat a Perseus boltból.Ezután adnak egy időpontot hogy mikorra legyél ott az interjún és azután meg kell ölni Tom Goldberget és ellopni az aktákat és el kell vinni Francisnek. Ezután van egy ember akit meg kell ölni.A neve Clarence és East Hollandban található.Amint megölöd köröznek a rendőrök.Amint végeztél a feladattal Francis azt kéri hogy ölj me egy embert aki Denver kerületében található.3 módszer van hogy megöld az embert. 1:Megjegyszed a telefonszámát a bejátszásban.2:Kilövöd távcsöves fegyverrel a TV-t.3:Kilövöd az antennát.És ezután jöhet a vérfürdő.Amint végeztünk Packie felhív minket hogy menjünk el az anyja házához Brokerbe és olyan feladatot ad hogy menjünk el Fishmarketbe és lopjunk el egy kamiont amibe drogot csempésztek.Amint megszerezted a kamiont el kell vinni egy garázsba Ray Boccinonak. Ezután a Maffiátol el kell lopni sok pénzt.A Colony Islanden van a rejtekhelyük.Amint végeztünk Packie arra kér hogy vegyél Perseus ruhákat mert nagy dolgot fogunk csinálni.A nagy dolog az hogy ki kell rabolni egy bankot.A bejátszásban lehet látni a The Ballad of Gay Tony főhősét Luis Fernando Lopezt.Amint felrobbantottuk egy C4 bombával a széfet és elloptuk a pénzt a rendőrség körözni fog minket.Sikátoron keresztül a metróvasút alagútján a Packie anyjának házig tart az út. 'Alderney' A Médiában Alapul thumb|286px|A hasonlóság Niko Bellic és Sasha közt. Niko megjelenése nagyon hasonlít Sasha-éra Behind Enemy Lines című filmből, ami a Bosznia-Hercegoviniai háboúról szol. Sasha ruhái megtalálható, és megvásárolható a Orosz Ruhaboltban Népesség Niko a 2011-es Guinness World Records Top 50 Legkedvencebb Karakter kategóriában a 13-ik helyet érte el. A nevét helytelenül írták ki " Nico Belic". Karakter előzetes thumb|center|499px Küldetések, amelyekben szerepel GTA IV *Mivel a játék főszereplője, minden küldetésben megjelenik. The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Buyer's Market *Collector's Item *Knowing Me, Knowing You (hang) *Credits The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Not So Fast *Ladies Half Prince Apróságok *Egy Grand Theft Wiki szavazás megmutatta, hogy 1826 felhasználó szerint, Niko Bellic az eddigi legjobb főszereplő. *Nikoval együtt, Luis Fernando Lopezt és Johnny Klebitzt is elárulja egy társa, és mindegyik árulóból a játék főellensége lett. *Nikonak van egy sebhelye a bal szemöldökén, amit valószínüleg még a háborúban szerzett, de ez nem biztos. *Niko, Luis Lopez és Johnny Klebitz között Niko a legkarcsúbb. *Nikonak eredetileg volt egy ujjatlan-kesztyűje, ami a konzolos verzióból kimaradt, de PC-s verzióba azt mondták benne lesz, ez végül nem került bele, de a játék fájljai közt megtalálható a kesztyű. *Bár Niko szerb, Dardan azt hiszi, hogy orosz. *TBoGT-ben, Niko majdnem elüti Luist a játék Introjában. *Niko nem üt meg nőt, ha egy nő vezeti az autót és azt elakarja lopni, akkor nem üti meg csak kiráncigálja onnan. Egy véletlenszerű karakternél Niko megver egy embert, mert megütött egy nőt. Egyedül Gracie Ancelottit üt meg, hogy nyugottan tudjon vezetni. Erre van egy utalás a TBoGT-ben, amikor Luis ugyanúgy kiüti Graciet, ahogy Niko. *Ha The Holland Play-nél, azt választjuk, hogy Playboy X-et öljük meg, akkor Playboy házában elérhető lesz Claude ruhája. *Niko megjelenik egy Easter Egg-ként a GTA V-ben, egy résznél, amikor Jimmy laptopozik, látható Niko LifeInvader profilja, ahol ott van Roman a barátlistáján, emiatt nagyon is lehetséges az, hogy Niko a bosszút választotta a GTA V eseményei előtt. Galéria 120px-Artwork-NikoBellic-GTAIV-1-.jpg|Niko Belic egyik artworkje 140px-Artwork5-1-.jpg|Niko Belic egyik artworkje, a ruhája hasonlít az egyik ellenségére, Darko Brevicre 180px-Artwork-NikoBellic-GTAIV-poster-1-.jpg|Niko egyik artworkje. 180px-Busted-1-.jpg|Niko lebukott egy LCPD rendőrnél 180px-Sleeping with the Fish-1-.jpg|Niko és Roman egy testet dobnak a kukába 180px-Alliance-1-.jpg|Niko az Ír maffia néhány tagjával 180px-101-1-.jpg|Niko, a gyilkos 168px-Niko at the prime of his life...-1-.jpg|Niko harcol egy M4-sel 180px-Niko and Edie-1-.jpg|Niko beszél a sorozatgyilkossal, Eddie Lowal 180px-Niko and Francis-1-.jpg|Niko Francis McRearyvel beszélget 180px-Ice Cold Killer-1-.jpg|Niko a jég hideg gyilkos 168px-NikoBellic-GTAIV-Suit-1-.png|Niko a Perseus Suit ruhájában 180px-88769969-1-.jpg|Niko a Black Jackben 110px-NB-1-.png|Niko egy másik Perseus Suit ruhában. 170px-NikoLiberty-1-.PNG|Niko a Love-meet.net-en,Liberty Cityben Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Niko_Bellic Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:Katonai személyek Kategória:Spekuláció Kategória:GTA IV Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Bellic Család Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Említett karakterek Kategória:GTA V karakterek Kategória:GTA Online Karakterek Kategória:Grand Theft Auto Online Kategória:Grand Theft Auto Online Karakterek